FDA DRUG RESIDUE PREVENTION PROGRAM RFA-FD-18-006 PROJECT SUMMARY OHIO DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE This grant proposal from the Ohio Department of Agriculture (ODA) is in response to Funding Opportunity Announcement RFA-FD-18-006 offered by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). The purpose of this proposal from ODA is to develop Ohio?s drug residue prevention program with a proactive approach, through continued education and outreach activities to practitioners, producers, firms, and other industry parties involved with treating and / or managing medicated food producing animals, activities related to legal extra label drug use in animals, and other measures related to drug residue prevention in Ohio. This will be achieved through the following objectives: 1. Industry-wide education and outreach, which will consist of ODA?s Veterinarian Administrators attending and presenting at various industry-wide meetings throughout the state; development of information to be available on ODA?s website; and the creation of brochures and factsheets for distribution. 2. On-site assessments with firms who have had violative drug residues within the past year. Assessments will include evaluation the firms? drug usage and animal medication practices to identify ineffective or improper practices, and to communicate best residue prevention practices with intent to prevent future violations to ensure food safety. 3. On-site best practice visits with firms who have had violative drug residues within the past three years. The focus of the visits will be consistent with assessments, however, will have a heavier focus on best practices moving forward. The goal of the drug residue prevention program is to see more effective management of animal treatment, by increasing the awareness and knowledge of proper drug use and extra label drug use regulations. We would expect to see a continued reduction in illegal drug residues in food-producing animals, with an ultimate goal of zero tissue residue violations in Ohio.